


Harangue

by InsomniaNoir



Category: Warframe
Genre: Alien Sex, Breeding, F/M, Helminth cyst, Humanoid Alien Sex, Please buy Octavia's mixtape, Volt being ridiculous, monster tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaNoir/pseuds/InsomniaNoir
Summary: In response to BubblegumCannibal's gift to me (Read: Gardens), I wrote an immediate sequel that follows up with them.Nidus finds the mark of the Helminth beautiful, however his comrades feel differently. Mag is best with words, when they do not deal with her emotions. However, she knows a language they can both comfortably understand.





	Harangue

**Author's Note:**

> Corpus translation:
> 
> Kkeaye - Please
> 
> Also I bet y'all weren't expecting my new fic to deal with Warframe. Yeah, I'm riding this Magus train technically by myself.  
> But when there's a will, there's a way and y'all ain't stopping me.

After the euphoric experience in the gardens about a week ago, it did not take long before the two Warframes saw each other again. Oberon was talking to everyone that attended the Observation room to discuss the upcoming missions and who would be going on the more important ones. He was a good leader and Mag admired him for that. Though for once during the meeting, her focus was lost elsewhere. Not entirely disinterested in what her surrogate father figure had to say, but truthfully speaking, her gaze was preoccupied with the handsome and shy Helminth, Nidus.

 

His pastel heterochromic eyes were intensely observing Oberon’s every word and action, showing diligent comprehension as well. Meanwhile, she took in his humanoid facial features, his lips were a start. Full on the bottom and a defined Cupid’s bow on top. She felt heat burn through her cheeks as a memory resurfaces from feeling those lips on her own. Hazel eyes rove across and down to take in the tawny skin that could be shown underneath all the Corpus brandings, scars and infested amalgamations on him. Was he always that muscular and had an interesting posture while seated?

 

Luckily for Mag, Oberon was nearest Nidus so her rude, lovesick staring can be easily diverted. No one should be able to notice this blatant lack of information retention, yes?

 

Wrong.

 

Trinity, newly suited in her Prime outfit sans her helmet off, noticed this mid-way through Oberon’s discussion. A few side glances and she had successfully caught Mag subconsciously smiling and admiring someone that clearly wasn’t speaking. The healer slyly leaned over, silver tendrils curtain her own dark features and tickle Mag’s bare neck. “If you’re going to make it any more obvious, you might as well fuck him like you did last week.”

 

Amber eyes bugged out of her head before whipping her head to face Trinity. She felt a cold shiver go down her back and the beginnings of sweat forming on the side of her head.

 

“You heard us?” Mag hissed, ensuring her voice was low enough that only her astute friend could know. This earned a muffled snort that was immediately covered with her mechanical hand.

 

“I was actually joking, but now I have my answer.” Her dark grey eyebrows wriggled perversely.

 

Absolutely baited.

 

Mag waited till the meeting ended to try to be the first one out of the door. _This can’t be happening_ , she chanted in her head the entire duration of making her way through the door. The two of them, Nidus and herself haven’t discussed the boundaries of where this new prospective aspect of their relationship was going to go yet. She did not get far before a voice knocked the wind out of her.

 

“Mag, wait.” That gritty timbre only belonged to one man. The talon that was on her shoulder, taking extra care to not pierce the visible brown skin. She turned to see the olive toned Helminth giving her a concerned look in his iridescent eyes. He was about to open his mouth before the wind got knocked out of him by fast and the furious, Volt. His helmet was off and irritation ever present in his baby blue eyes.

 

“Ok Nidus,” Pulling down the scarf that he must have borrowed from someone, revealing the bulbous pink cyst, the black tail of it wiggling. “What the hell is—”

 

“It’s beautiful.” Nidus angled his head to look at it and taking in its appearance for all that it is. Generally marveled by the Helminth cyst on the side of his neck. Volt’s ashy blonde eyebrows furrowed in confusion as his face contorted into the same emotion.

 

Trinity appearing behind both of them in the doorway, knowing onyx eyes just observing the scene before her. Crossing her arms, she observed the disaster before her.

 

Octavia moved past Trinity carefully as she moves her hip to the beat of a song she was humming and composing into her head. She tuned into the conversation when Nidus deflated when Volt expressed his distaste for what was on his neck. Maybe the Helminth was the odd one that couldn’t understand why other people would find it more of a blemish than a beauty mark?

 

The maestro interjected, in tandem to her personalized song, ♪” _You know it does not have to be a bad thing,”_ ♪ Volt looked even more perplexed than before, as Octavia continued, ♪” _My adorable Helminth charger came from Nidus’s beauty.”_ ♪ Her sing-song voice continued as she winked at the taller male, whose deflated look slowly began to brighten up.

 

The sun-kissed speed demon was about to retort until Mag chimed in, “There’s nothing wrong with having an infested companion. They’re just like the usual Kubrows, but more,” she shrugs. “Vibrant.”

 

Trinity had a knowing smile on her lips, which Mag did not allow go unnoticed since feeling those obsidian eyes on the back of her head. Those eyes having the _You would know a thing or two about the infected, wouldn’t you?_ look. The hairs stood on the back of her neck. Unbeknownst to her, Nidus appeared less defeated and perked up somewhat at this.

 

“You mean that?” His gritty and low, almost inaudible to the untrained ears.

 

The expert of magnetism smiled warmly at him and nodded. The beginnings of color started to reach the Helminth’s cheeks before Volt waved his hand, “Ok, so if I put this in an egg, it gets rid of this gross . . . thing?” Mag didn’t ignore the flicker of hurt behind Nidus’s eyes, but had half a mind to tell the master of electricity to be more tactful. Meanwhile, Octavia looked contemplative about telling Volt the truth regarding draining that into an egg. Yet…

 

“Sure it does~” The silky and mischievous voice belonging to Loki who draped both of his arms around Volt and Nidus, purposefully putting distance between them. Unlike his counterparts, he was garbed in his full gear, already having been assigned a mission straight away. No one could read this enigmatic man, but Volt was gullible enough to believe it at least.

 

Loki continued to talk to Volt, Nidus and Octavia which made an easy retreat to her personal quarters seamless and less rude. Normally, she would not be opposed to talking to them further, but her sense of embarrassment had reached an all-time high and she just wanted to relieve herself of all anxiety.

 

Entering the passcode that allows her access to her chambers, she began closing her eyes before walking over to her miniature garden. After their _intimate_ event in the gardens last week, she politely asked Nidus if she could have a smaller one in her room and a maggot to go with it. Upon close inspection, the maggots in Nidus’s original garden for her were much larger and made sense to have given the spaciousness of the garden. Having one wasn’t all that bad, and it somehow had its own little system to maintaining the garden. Plus, they liked to be pet and made surprisingly cute chirping sounds.

 

The off chance that if Mag was defenseless and being attacked, it would know to kill the intruder. Unsure if they would get eaten or if she would be left with the mess when she woke up. Chuckling at such a morbid thought, she pulled up her inbox and accepted the mission she will undertake with her fellow Warframes in three days’ time. Idling ensuring all the messages she received were read and responded to before reaching over to grab an unfinished book . . . to hear rapping on her door that sounded, anxious?

 

She took her strides over to witness the security feature presented Nidus’s figure in the doorway, him nervously twiddling his talons outside the door. Without a second thought, Mag allowed him access and promptly closed the door once pulling ( _yanking_ ) him inside her personal space. The tall Hemlinth was surprised at the eager expression towards him but kept his eyes respectable and looking into hazel eyes as she did the same to his.

 

Finding she still had his sharp talons in his grasp, she guided him to sit with her on her bed.

 

“Nidus, I want to talk to you.” She wanted to do this as diplomatically as possible, even though it was rather impersonal. She chewed on her lip nervously, feeling the phantom sweat her human palms would have normally gotten in moments like this.

 

She hadn’t fully relaxed. This talk could go terribly.

 

Sensing Mag’s atypical shift in mood amiss, he tilted his head inquisitively, waiting her to speak. By this point, she had broke skin on her bottom lip, causing the scent of blood to hit his nostrils and he carefully cupped her face, mindful of her beautiful brown features with golden hues.

 

“Stop that.” His voice raspy, but his eyes were fixated on the redness forming in the middle of her pout.

 

Mag nervously laughed, casting her gaze to her window, admiring the asteroids and debris flying pass them. “I apologize, it’s a nervous habit of mine.” Her smile caused it to split further, her face devoid of any infliction of pain that it brought on.

 

“Kkeaye,” Nidus began, gaining conviction in his broken voice.

“Do not be nervous,” he shook his head, short, ash black tendrils moved lightly. “Lest of all, around me.” Emotions were foreign to him but engaging in this level of intimacy with Mag felt so natural for him. He could not explain entirely why he felt that way, at least not yet.

 

Nidus was not particularly skilled with expressing how he felt when it came to emotions such as these, but what he did know was how to express himself with actions. If Nidus’s observations were correct, she also experienced the same problems. Taking a chance, he leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss on her cheek which snapped her out of her mental daze. Turning towards him, she decides to kiss his lips instead.

 

Nidus felt her wince, he kissed her deeper and carefully swiped his tongue across the abrasion. This earned a moan from her, which surprised him. Pulling back, the darker skin woman sighed before licking her own lips, desiring to feel his tongue on her in some capacity again. He kindly healed her which she was unsure if he meant to or not.

 

Without so much as a second thought, she pressed herself further into him, seeking his lips out as they continued to kiss passionately. They remained this way for a while, before Mag felt his skeletal pair of arms unfurl; sensuously feeling out her soft abdomen and inched their way up. Soon they made their way underneath her loose t-shirt and found her bare breasts, nipples already hardened. Curiously, he tweaked the little pebbles and earned one of those passionate sounds that linger even in his dreams, once more.

 

Mag was tempted to get atop of him, and ride him, but this is not what she brought him here for. She was losing focus but here he is, handsome, shy and showing this vulnerable side of himself to her only. That and touching intimate parts of her that she doesn’t allow to happen often. Pulling back, she admired his tinted cheeks and his dark lashes fanned out on the tops of his cheeks. The pastel eyes of the Helminth slowly opened as she began stroking his cheek.

 

Leaning into the surprisingly warm touch of the prosthetics, he found the courage to speak the words he wanted to earlier. “Volt was displeased with my beauty,” an odd conversation to start with when a pair of his hands were fondling Mag’s sensitive breasts, but him talking is worth it. “You got rid of yours…” His eyes isolated the spot on the left side of her neck.

 

“It was in a rather, unfortunate spot.” She tapped the respective area. “I am quite… sensitive here.” Eyebrows flew up at this admission.

 

“In what way?” He was curious.

 

She disclosed that that side of her neck held a rather erogenous zone for her. Mag encouraged him to place his lips there and told him that usually licking it tickled, but that sucking gave her pleasure. Nervous about what she could say about his tongue, he attempted it. He took a conservative swipe with his tongue to test the waters. She giggled and an almost monstrous snort emitted from her, which made him smile into the crook of her neck.

 

However, once his lips began firmly kissing the column of her neck, which slowly turned into cautiously sucking on dark flesh. Gaining a bit more confidence in himself, he carefully allowed his teeth to graze the skin as well. The mood pleasantly altered as arousing sounds permeated the room once more. Enjoying the pleasure, he’s caused her, he decided to continue further with this.

 

Mag’s shirt was quite loose and baggy, he used one of his clawed hands to carefully pull it down, but he ended up ripping the flimsy fabric almost all the way down to her naval. Preparing to whisper an apology, he was met with her hungry lips attacking his. Her legs wrapped hurriedly around his middle as she pressed her heat against his clothed erection, grinding heavily against him.

 

Nidus knew exactly what she desired, and he craved it as well, yet the only issue is that he was set to depart on a mission soon. They wouldn’t have time to chase their pleasures together, however, the Helminth was interested in giving Mag her’s. He wanted to taste more of her. After all, she did taste unbelievably sweet to him.

 

She released his lips and allowed him to trail kisses down towards her breasts. He cupped both of her breasts taut with his skeletal hands, he pressed his lips against the chocolate aerola before opening and allowing the hard nipple into his mouth. The action brought cries of pleasure from Mag since it seemed to have overwhelmed her, evidence of her rutting against him. Arching her back into his mouth, urging him to continue flicking her pebbled bud with his tongue as his name airily left her lips.

 

The Helminth felt her impatience with their clothing, mostly hers as she wiggled herself carefully out of shorts and flung them somewhere in the small space. Her arousal hit his nostrils immediately as he pulled back and hovered over her small form. The golden hues of brown skin now accented with scarlet. Mag’s hooded, forest eyes were enough to make Nidus want to object his mission. Her biting her lower lip sent an urge of desire straight to his erection. His eyes roved further down passed her perky and small breasts to the swell of her hips and ample thighs to his own groan at seeing the absolute _mess_ he has made of her.

 

He wanted to know what she tasted like there, if she’d let her. But she looked so appetizing, he truly wanted to plunge in. His primary talons chose to stroke her legs carefully, enjoying the warmth they brought while his secondary set of skeletal hands pulled back the top of her pussy, showing her heavily aroused clit and the slick, somewhat creamy mess he’s caused her. The Helminth found himself salivating a little, groaning as Mag released herself from one of his grasps and continued to rut her wetness against him.

 

Her hands exploring as much of him as he would allow as his lips returned to hers, he rocked with her to keep the rhythm. Her breathing and seductive sounds gave the room the melody Nidus dreamt about. He felt her tugging him free from his confines and she gasped as his heat met hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, her heavy breathing and moans caused him to leak precum against her clitoris.

 

“Nidus…” That saccharine voice that held so much passion. His cock pulsates at this, causing him to grind a little harder to give her pleasure.

 

“No time…” He wrapped all of his arms around her, the pressure of being against him made their rocking motions more fluent and less frantic. This will have to do for now, as Nidus did not want to risk being late to his mission. However…

 

“Less mess when inside.” Sultry words made his knees buckle as the tip of his erection leaked more cum on her slick entrance. Mag beckoned his lips to turn towards hers, kissing her with such fervor as he felt the tip enter her in one fluid motion.

 

His growls were consumed by her soft, passionate lips as her moans were devoured by his. It did not take long for them to reach their climaxes together, he allowed for her to play with the tip of his tongue as she sucked and tugged it lightly with her teeth and lips. That was the orgasmic chain reaction that caused him to bury himself to the hilt and pulse his hot cum inside of her.  Feeling him pulsating inside caused her to cum a few times as he emptied himself, the throbbing rhythmically hit against her sweet spot. The kissing became languid, but Nidus made no effort to move from out of her.

 

“When do you leave?” The afterglow was strong for them, her breathy voice stirring him once more. The Helminth peaked over at the clock and sighed.

 

“An hour.”

 

For someone that had to leave in about an hour, he was making a poor effort to get ready. He resumed kissing her instead, allowing her to play with his tongue further before she pulled back and licked her own lips.

 

“Show me, I want to see.” She emphasized when she stuck out her own tongue, pink, wide and small. Nothing like his own. Color reached his tawny cheeks and he did not want to scare her. He shook his head.

 

“No. Unnatural.” Nidus did not want to scare her away, but Mag was persistent.

 

“I won’t laugh. Please show me?” She caressed his cheek.

 

He stuck his tongue out slowly, the tip wiggling free but Mag started to feel heat surge to her cheeks when she realized that his tongue didn’t stop until the tip reached the center of her breasts. Considering how tall he was, this monstrously, thick lavender tongue of his was almost a meter long.

 

While out, he figured he could angle her to where he was finally able to flick her clit—at least just to taste her like he wanted. This made her moan and grind into him. A response he hadn’t expected, he continued to please her orally as he felt her throb around his dick further. Slipping his tongue back into his mouth, he was then met with her pushing him onto his back and she began riding him. The squelching sounds from their earlier coupling spurred both of them on, causing Mag to ride him a little harder and her moans were making it difficult for him to maintain a pace as he clumsily thrusts upwards to meet hers. All of his hands were filled with a piece of her. Her breasts, a hand on her hip and another cupping her ass was all he needed. She leaned over him and continued rocking her hips, while he felt bolder and brought the flat of his intense tongue out to rub against her sensitive nipples.

 

The action brought her over the precipice as she clenched around his length and orgasmed quite melodically. The carnal sounds and overwhelming tightness from being inside her, caused him to gasp at the surprising orgasm he had built up during their combined second wind. The pulsating inside her returned; eyes rolled to the back of her head as mewling sounds left her lips.

 

Pushing himself into a seated position, his tongue back into the depths where it belonged, his sore lips pressed themselves against the nape of her neck. Feeling her spasms wind down, she gave a sultry chuckle.

 

“You have no time for a round three, Nidus.” She purred even though the kisses alongside her neck were making her think otherwise. His gritty hum against her skin made her giggle lightly, but she pushed him away lightly, granting him a kiss before his inbox lit up with a twenty-minute reminder that he had to get ready.

 

He eased himself out of her and saw the absolute mess he created. Some dried precum on her torn shirt that neither made an effort to get rid of, droplets of cum mingled with sweat against her naval from their rutting earlier. But the ample amount of essence that oozed its way out of her and the large damp puddle on her bed showed that she had a mess to clean up.

 

Furiously blushing, but subconsciously licking his lips at the mess he looked up at her coquettish eyes. “You said, there would be less . . . mess.” He wanted to taste what they had created together, but a mission awaited him.

 

“I did and there is,” Nidus’s confusion with his head tilted to the side was any indication. Ripping off the rest of the shirt, she walked towards the direction of her bathroom as the door opened. The gesture was obvious, but the Helminth felt embarrassed.

 

He tried to put himself back in his convenient-only-for-him pants, but his eyes lingered on dark skin that was just on his own moments ago. Expecting her to cleanse herself, she wrapped her arms around his middle, given their height and size differences.

 

“I will be gone awhile.” Nidus did not like the words that left his lips. Silence did not last long when Mag rubbed her hands against his own and asked how long. He was not sure as well, but he did not want to be gone from Mag for long. They were both efficient on their own, but he would miss the company she brought, amongst _other things_.

 

They held each other like that, in calming silence as Mag spoke up, “You are beautiful Nidus. No mark can change that,” She pressed her cheek against a glowing blue Corpus brand on his chest, felt warmer than the other parts of his body. “Please don’t listen to Volt.”

 

Truthfully speaking, Nidus forgot about Volt’s hissy fit earlier, but his heart swelled as he held Mag closer to him after such a declaration. Insecure not only about his appearance, but the infected within him, he was glad someone like her took the time to express such a positive view of him.

 

The ten-minute reminder that his team was leaving for the mission did not make him feel any better about leaving her.

  
  



End file.
